Twilight Kisses
by kgforever22
Summary: This fanfic is a mix of Vampire Kisses and Twilight! Evil Vampires,Leather Jackets, Awesome Clubs, And A PG plan for Revenge. What more can I say.


TWILIGHT KISSES

TWILIGHT KISSES

By: Numa Luma

Chapter 1 The Skeleton Earring, the Leather Jacket, and the Plan

Marcus Theaters 10:30 PM

-Three vampires walk out.-

Laurent: I'm completely disappointed in the film.

Victoria: Why are you complaining! You are sooo insensitive! JAMES died in the movie! I'm sooo sad! I shall go kill the director!

Laurent: But I only made a few appearances and they made me look JAMAICAN! –Not that there is anything wrong with that!-

James: You are both idiots.

L & V: ……

James: It was just a movie. I'm still alive and you aren't Jamaican.

L & V: But…-James interrupts.-

James: Enough! This subject is closed.

Victoria: Sorry Love!

Laurent: Victoria & James sitting in a tree K I S S I N OUCH! –James & Victoria hit him upside the head.-

James: Shut up! We are leaving.

Victoria: Ok!

-They walk into a cemetery and James steps on something.-

Cemetery

James: What's this?

Laurent: OHHHH! That's my favorite song!

Victoria: You idiot, can't you see he is asking a question not naming a song.

Laurent: Oh…-He looks at what James is holding.- it looks like a bone.

Victoria: Only an idiot can't see that it's a stylish skeleton earring!

-Someone runs toward them.-

Luma: WOW! Thanks you found the earring! –She takes it from James and screams.- JAGGER I FOUND IT!

-Someone comes running and James, Victoria, & Laurent are staring at her like she looks tasty.-

Jagger: Thanks! Who are you?

Luma: They found your earring!

James: ….

Laurent: I'm Laurent and these are my comrades James & Victoria.

Jagger: I'm Jagger and this is my FRIEND Luma.

Laurent: Well that's interesting.

-James is staring at Jagger and Luma in a scary way.-

Luma: Jagger are they…

Jagger: Yes.

Luma: Ohh... –She steps behind Jagger.- wait a minute you guys are…-She shuts her mouth.-

Jagger: What do you want?

James: What do you mean?

Jagger: You know what I mean!

James: Fine, at first I was planning to hunt, but now I just want your leather jacket.

Jagger: You can have it if you promise not to cause trouble for us.

James: Deal! –Jagger gives him the jacket.-

Luma: -Steps out from behind Jagger.- So are we cool?

Victoria: Guess so.

Luma: COOL! You guys wanna go clubin' with us?

Victoria: What?

Luma: Jagger and I are going to Coffin Club to meet a friend and well Jagger is trying to plot revenge or is putting his plan into action but mostly I'm trying to get him to turn me! I want ETERNAL DAMNATION!

Laurent: You are weird.

Jagger: Well are you guys coming or not –He starts to walk away.- come on Luma.

Luma: OK!

-James, Victoria, & Laurent follow.-

Coffin Club

Luma: Yay! Were here!

Jagger: Luma tell me if you see Alexander, Luna, Trevor, Raven, or Laura okay!

Luma: No prob.

-Jagger and James go into the backroom while Luma drags Victoria & Laurent onto the dance floor.-

Luma: -Hears her phone ring.- Hello?

?: Hi Luma! Guess who!

Luma: Duck.

Laura: How'd you know?

Luma: First of all…I got caller I.D. and second…I see you at the door.

Laura: XD Hehehe…who are the people dancing with you?

Luma: Laurent & Victoria.

Laura: -Runs over to Luma and makes a cross with her fingers.- DIE YOU BEASTS OF HELL!

Luma: Hey it's ok there my new friends!

Laura: Oh, sorry XD.

Luma: Oh I have to go tell Jagger you're here. Are Alexander and Raven with you??

Laura: No, there on a double date with Matt and Becky.

Luma: Cool, let's go.

-They all go to the back room.-

Back Room

Jagger: Like I was telling you. I plan to get REVENGE.

James: I have some plans of my own.

Jagger: ??

James: HUNTING! –Overexcited-

Jagger: Who?

James: Not who, what! I plan to find the perfect LEATHER JACKET! I'll kill who ever is wearing it!

Jagger: Leather jacket?

James: YES! Every time I go hunting my jacket gets destroyed and I'm left topless. –Not like that is a bad thing XD!-

Jagger: Ok…..

James: So what kind of revenge are you planning? Maybe I can be of assistance.

Jagger: Well I'm gonna make Alexander wear a PINK tutu and take a PAINTING so his love and the rest of the underworld will laugh! MWAHAHAHAHA!

James: Why…?

Jagger: He left my sister at the alter.

James: just like The Runaway Bride. –Nods his head.-  
Jagger: I actually plan to do something worse, much more EVIL, but I'm GROUNDED so I can only do MINOR revenge right now.

James: So why are you friends with the human?

Jagger: I don't know…we met & we became friends. It's not something you explain…we get along.

James: So your using her.

Jagger: No! She is my friend! You know someone you hang out with, share secrets, plot revenge with, and make a fool of yourself with.

James: I don't understand.

Jagger: But you have two friends.

James: Are you referring to Laurent and Victoria?

Jagger: Yes.

James; I only use them for their powers XD.

Jagger: Wow…

-The gang comes in.-

Luma: Jagger, Laura is here.

Laura: You wanted to see me?

Jagger: Yes, will you help me get revenge?

Laura: No.

Jagger: Why not?

Laura: Because I'm friends with Alexander & Raven.

Jagger: But Luma is helping me.

Luma: That's because Alexander & Raven don't like me. They didn't even meet me!

Laura: That's because your friends with Jagger.

Luma: So!

Laura: They say it makes you EVIL.

Luma: What!

Laura: You heard me.

Luma: This is war.

Jagger: What's happening?

Laura: Were gonna have a PRANK WAR!

Luma: I agree!

Laura: Will need teams.

Luma: I get Jagger, James, & Victoria.

Laura: I get Alexander, Raven, & Laurent.

Laurent: Wait a minute! There is no way I'm going against James!

Laura: Fine you're on their team, but that means I get the Cullens.

Luma: No fair!

Laura: It is fair, they are a family.

Luma: Then I get Trevor the loser, Luna, Valentine, & Riley.

James: Who is Riley?

Victoria: NO ONE! He is NOT on our team!

Luma: Ok….then Alice can't participate.

Laura: Why not?

Luma: It won't be fair, she can see into the future.

Laura: Fine, she can referee.

Laura & Luma: -Shake hands- We have an accord.

Laura: What will the prize be?

James: A leather JACKET!

Luma: Ok…then losers have to cosplay as ompa lompas and dance with MELLO!

Laura: Ok!

-They both clandestinely want to lose XD Laura leaves to tell her comrades about the tournament & somehow break the news to Alice that she can't participate in the competition although she probably all ready knows.-

Luma: Yay are team rocks except for stupid Trevor. Hey Jagger can we go to a cemetery?

Jagger: Why?

Luma: So you can turn me!

Jagger: No, later.

Luma: That's not fair! Why does Trevor get to be turned & not me!

Jagger: Luna turned him??

Luma: Not yet.

Jagger: When Luna turns Trevor I'll turn you.

Luma: What if she never turns him.

Jagger: Ok, by your next b-day latest! Ok?

Luma: Deal!

James: Why do you want to be one of us so bad?

Luma: Why do you want a leather jacket?

James: 2 Shay.

Victoria: So were gonna prank them?

Laurent: Guess so.

Jagger: So, let's call Luna, Valentine, & Trevor so they can plan with us.

Luma: Already did -She yawns- you know what I'm gonna go to sleep sooo you guys can fill me in on the details later.-She falls asleep on the couch.-

Victoria: She gets into this mess and we have to do all the planning.

James: That's ok!

Victoria: Your excited about that leather jacket aren't you.

James: YES!

Laurent: I can't believe I'm afraid of this guy.

Jagger: So guys, what are we gonna do?

-3 People walk in.-

Luna: I've got an idea.


End file.
